Historia inesperada
by mikebye
Summary: La vida da un giro de 360 grados que te causa mareo, te confunde a base de experiencias, te desorienta en el camino pero te hace llegar a tu meta. Te da la oportunidad de vivir desde el nacimiento, pero también te hace pasar duras pruebas en el desarrollo para al final eligir el final de tu historia.
1. Vueltas que da la vida

Aclaratoria: los personajes originales de **Inuyasha** le pertenecen a la mangaka japonesa **Rumiko** **Takahashi** creadora de uno de mis pocos animes favoritos: **Ranma ½**. Sin más que decir; disfruten el comienzo de mi historia.

Vueltas que da la vida

Hola, antes que nada mi nombre es Inuyasha Cano y soy originario de México, ese país ubicado al norte del continente americano, lo sé, muchos preguntarán porque me presento tan formalmente y bueno yo les respondo que eso se debe a que me encantaría narrarles mi mayor y más brillante experiencia que he tenido desde que nací.

Por cierto que yo nací un 10 de junio de 1993, actualmente acabo de cumplir 20 años y la primera impresión que doy es que no aparento esa edad, por supuesto no por mi fisionomía al contrario hasta me da vergüenza decirlo pero soy demasiado infantil, en serio parezco un niño de 10 años que siempre actúa como si todos los días le regalaran juguetes nuevos y luego fuera con sus insoportables amiguitos a presumirles. Todo el mundo me lo dice sobre todo mi madre Izayoi Gómez la cual es soltera desde hace años, porque mi padre Inu Taisho como muchos hombres inmaduros no se hizo responsable de nosotros y digo "nosotros" porque no soy hijo único tengo a mi hermana mayor de 24 años, pero bueno esa es otra historia, el hecho de que sea mujeriego y tenga hijos por doquier no me quita el sueño. Lo que si me quitó e sueño durante tanto tiempo fueron las circunstancias que me llevaron a estar fuera de mi país, lejos de mi familia, extrañamente dos miembros de mi familia ¡mi hermana! y ¡mi madre! Me orillaron a elegir alejarme de ellos, "mucho más lejos de lo que creí".

Ok, todo sucedió hace tres años, pero realmente el verdadero problema comenzó a surgir antes solo que poco a poco a través de los meses fue acrecentándose, como cuando no curas una herida recién echa, sino la tratas se te hinchará, y al rato dolerá horrores, por eso es mejor "prevenir que lamentar" bien dicen por ahí.

Pero yo soy muy orgulloso, detrás de este rostro amistoso y alegre se oculta un sujeto orgulloso, altanero, a veces sangrón y cruel, y claro vengativo, ¡muchísimo! aquel que me hace daño no se queda quieto sin recibir su castigo, nunca me quedó de brazos cruzados porque luego empiezo a sentir que me da el "tic" de la inquietud, no estoy en paz hasta hacer que esa persona la cual me lastimó tenga su castigo. Lo peor de todo es que sufro de una inseguridad severa y es eso lo que me trajo problemas.

Cuando yo estuve a punto de terminar mis estudios de secundaria acá en Guadalajara, un día me encontraba tranquilamente sentado en la butaca de mi aula, eso era extraño pues era el típico muchacho hiperactivo, "chistosito" que no soportan los profesores, que son capaces de mandarte a la china... sino fuera porque su posición como educadores les impide ser groseros, de echo estuve a punto de ser expulsado en una ocasión en tercer año, así que el hecho de estar tranquilo y pegado al asiento era una especie de "milagro" nadie se podía creer que me mantuviera sereno. Incluso pensaron muchos que yo estaba enfermo. La cuestión es que solo unos cuantos nos hallábamos ahí ya que por ser los últimos días no había clases, todo el mundo se salía a hacer "desmadre" en los patios y yo ahí mosqueado en el salón era ¡imperdonable! Pero aun así no me importaba mucho pues ese día yo desperté desganado como dije eran los últimos días. El prefecto llamada Claudia, de unos 50 años llegó a nuestro salón el 1. I. el más indisciplinado de todas las secciones y que la metió en severas broncas con el amargado del sentó en una silla cercana al escritorio y nos preguntó:

Prefecto_ Muchachos, están a punto de graduarse de esta secundaria y el director me encargó preguntarles en que preparatoria están contemplando entrar. Así que les iré preguntado a uno por uno en que escuela ya los aceptaron o en cual están a punto de inscribirse.

Qué tontería pensé yo mientras esbozaba aburrido, probablemente le resté importancia al asunto porque ni siquiera sabía en que instituto iba a inscribirme. A eso me refería cuando dije que era indeciso. Todo el mundo me insistió en que presentara examen para CETI colomos pero yo no quise porque la mayoría de mis compañeros de escuela habían presentado examen ahí y yo deseaba no volvérmelos a topar por mucho tiempo. Quería vivir experiencias diferentes, conocer gente nueva, ver nuevos rostros. De verdad no entendía la obsesión de algunos de mis amigos y amigas que buscaban meterse a la misma escuela que los demás para seguir viéndose, bueno si querían verse bien podían reunirse después de sus clases de preparatoria pero ellas querían estar siempre juntos, ¡como chicles! ¡que ingenuas! la amistad no es para siempre aseguraba yo.

Y ahí estaban las respuestas de quienes estábamos presentes, tal como me lo imaginé, la mayoría le dijo al agradable prefecto que irían a la preparatoria CETI colomos , cuando llegó mi turno me pregunto lo mismo.

Y tu inuyasha, ¿A dónde irás? – me dijo con un delicado gesto de cariño. No me extrañó, a pesar de ser un muchacho hiperactivo que en varias ocasiones la puso en aprietos con el director por ser tan indisciplinado, le caía bien por ser tan "alegre" que es lo mismo a ser atravieso. Aparte siempre decía que le gustaban mis ojos tan peculiares, reí levemente al reflexionar sobre esto, se me hacía tonto que a una persona la pudieras apreciar por el color de sus ojos, por su físico en pocas palabras, cuando lo que más importa es lo que llevas dentro, y yo me consideraba un completo "diablillo. por eso la sociedad estaba como estaba de arruinada, por ver primero lo que hay en el exterior de una persona y no el interior. Pero ese era el efecto que tenía mis ojos como el oro sobre ella y otras mujeres, un color miel claro e intenso, aunado a un cabello castaño claro casi rubio que las atraía, pues ese color de cabello, en un país como México donde su gente en su mayoría es morena ser rubio, y con ojos de color claro era raro. Además no me consideraban feo, era delgado, alto más no fornido y siempre peinaba con un copete parado como un niño chiquito o traía corte de pelo estilo mohicano, tuve varias pretendientes es verdad pero a ninguna hice caso así que a mis 15 años era un "inocente" muchacho, y eso se debía a que siempre he detestado a las mujeres de cascos ligeros o sea coquetas, de esas que con mucha confianza le piden a tus amigos que le ayuden a conquistarte, de esas que tienen novio y lo tiran al rato cuando ya no les sirven, y también odiaba como mis amigos hacían lo mismo con las mujeres, era casi una ¡orgía! lo que sucedía en esa escuela.

Entonces yo, a sabiendas de que todo eso influyó a que me volviera desconfiado con la gente y más irresponsable pues en esa dichosa secundaria donde abundaba la indisciplina nada podía ser serio, trague duro mi saliva y conteste al amable prefecto:

"No estudiaré en ninguna"

El prefecto y otros compañeros voltearon a verme perplejos, esa no era una respuesta ni coherente ni esperada la que di. Esa fue la simple respuesta que me sentencio sin saberlo. Pues se trataba de mi futuro.

Quien hubiera creído que mi respuesta aunque impulsiva fue verdaderamente sincera; dije aquello porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que haría con mi vida de ahora en adelante cuando me graduara de la secundaria. Tenía muchas opciones que mi madre me dio para que eligiera a la preparatoria adecuada, desde públicas hasta privadas, no es que fuéramos ricos, somos de clase media pero siempre nos hemos mantenido unidos en mi más cercana familia y en cuestión de dar educación todos nos apoyamos. Pero yo era un inmaduro como todo adolescente, y rechacé un mil veces las opciones que me puso mi madre sobre la mesa. Incluso me aconsejó para que fuera a estudiar donde a la misma prepa en donde mi hermana mayor se graduó, pero yo no quería seguir los pasos de los demás, quería algo diferente y sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de pisar terrenos que no conoces, mi madre siempre me dijo que es mejor meterme a una escuela que ya conocemos como se maneja a una donde no sabemos ni como educa, así que por tanta presión de su parte para que le hiciera caso me dejé convencer y me inscribió ahí, el resultado fue predecible para mí: dejé la escuela en una semana. Y jamás volví. Así es, 7 días me bastaron para darme cuenta que no pertenecía ahí.

Y deje pasar el tiempo…

Visité 3 preparatorias más y en ninguna encajé, ni siquiera en una abierta porque pasar 33 exámenes para concluirla me fue imposible de hecho en el año que estuve en la prepa abierta solo aprobé 4 materia de las 33 asignaturas así que me fui y de nuevo desperdicié el dinero que mi madre depositó en esa escuela, en mi educación, en mi importante preparación.

Hasta que un día, dije convencido: es la tercera y la vencida. Vi en una revista un anuncio de una preparatoria, para entonces ya tenía 19 años y seguía sin concluir ni en primer semestre de bachillerato. Lo sé, que vergüenza, a estas alturas casi todos mis compañeros con los que compartí mi tiempo en la secundaria ya estarían estudiando la universidad y yo seguía estancado, pero no me di por vencido así que convencí a mi madre para que me diera de nuevo la oportunidad de estudiar, logré mi objetivo y me inscribí en ese lugar y así sucedió, pero era tan perezoso que cuando entraba en las mañanas a clases a las 8, pronto me harté y pedí el cambio a la secretaria del instituto para que me cambiara al turno de la noche, así solo estudiaría 3 horas al día y no 5 como en la mañana, y podría dormirme y despertarme más tarde si quería. Que "perezoso" pero así era yo, tanto tiempo sin estudiar me hizo atenido, más irresponsable y flojo, pues no hice nada durante el día en esos 4 años que desperdicie, de los 15 hasta los 19 años. Hubiera terminado el bachiller a los 17, pero así eran las cosas, ya ni llorar era bueno. solo me quedaba resignarme y hacer frente a las consecuencias que ya comenzaban a magullarme.

Durante esos dos años que estudie entusiasmado durante las noches, pasaba que durante el día en ocasiones mi familia me fastidiaba, decían que daba vergüenza que apenas estuviera estudiando ese nivel escolar cuando ya era un adulto, y para colmo mi madre me ofendía cuando me comparaba con mi hermana quien ya había terminado la universidad y ahora era maestra de primaria, claro que era de admirarse como mi hermana consiguió terminarla, pues a punto de terminar la preparatoria se quedó embarazada de su novio y aun así en ese estado presentó examen para la universidad y entró, todos fuimos testigos de cómo luchaba por salir adelante no solo por su hija también porque su sueño siempre fue ser educador yo me acuerdo bien como jugábamos a la "escuelita" cuando éramos tan solo unos niños. Y el que haya cumplido sus propósitos daba motivo de alegría y satisfacción a todos por ella. Pero a mí no me gustaban las comparaciones, así que como dije antes, me caracterizo por ser vengativo, a mí me lastimaba muy en el fondo que me dijeran en pocas palabras que era un fracaso, no como mi hermana, decían que los decepcioné porque tenían al principio buenas expectativas de mí, que desaproveché todas las oportunidades que me dieron para superarme y en eso estaba de acuerdo pero no me gustaba que me lo echarán a cada momento en cara, así que rencoroso los callaba o los insultaba para hacerlos sentir mal así como ellos me hacían sentir a mí. Pero de todo lo malo, de todos sus comentarios negativos que me hacían saqué el lado bueno: las ganas de demostrarles que estaban equivocados cuando me aseguraban con pena que yo no podía dar más en los estudios, que no me superaría y que estaban decepcionados de mi persona. Yo me encargaría de desafiarlos, de romper con esa mala imagen que yo mismo forjé y que tenían sobre mí. Superaría sus expectativas y les demostraría que podía ser mejor que todos, aunque me llevará mucho tiempo demostrarlo. Así que por consiguiente pensé que no había mejor forma que entrar a una de las mejores universidades del país para causar la admiración de mi familia quien ya no confiaba en mis capacidades. Definitivamente esa escuela era la UNAM , lo malo es que era tan difícil ser aceptado en ella que cada año más de 50,000 aspirantes peleaban por un lugar ahí y de esos menos jóvenes menos de 10,000 eran elegidos, por lo tanto las probabilidades de que yo entrará eran pocas sobre todo porque las matemáticas siempre ha sido la incondicional materia que nunca falta en los exámenes, una tortura para mí porque era malo en ella y por eso la detestaba con toda mi alma, siempre representaba un bache en mi camino estudiantil, ahora lo sería con mas fuerza a la hora de enfrentarla en la prueba camino a la universidad.

No sé qué me pasó que un día estaba echando flojera y en ese momento vi en el periódico por casualidad un anuncio de un concurso de historia a nivel nacional mi materia favorita desde siempre, me entró la loquera y me inscribí, gané el tercer lugar en el concurso que fue organizado en el Df. En ese mismo curso, hice un poco de amistad con un muchacho de 17 años que se veía bastante listo. Recuerdo bien la "civilizada" conversación:

_Está muy bien organizado la final ¿verdad? – le pregunte solo para minimizar mis nervios causados por el final de la competencia, el elegido para inicar una conversación fue un muchacho moreno de lentes que vestía como ñoño. Pantalón gris de vestir y sacó con camisa blanca y corbata azul. Estábamos ocultos detrás de las cortinas del escenario, preparándonos él y otros 6 muchachos más, la complicada final estaba a punto de comenzar.

Joven_ Sí, pero no te preocupes - trato de calmarme, seguramente me vio tenso - nada saldrá mal, además hay muchas personalidades importantes de la literatura allá sentados – señala a quienes estaban en la sala del auditorio – a mí me interesa mucho sorprenderlos, tal vez de esa manera alguno se me acerque y me proponga tomar un curso con él.

_ Curso ¿de qué? – por un instante perdí el hilo y me confundí.

Joven_ Me encantaría ser un gran escritor, por eso entré a este concurso, estaba seguro de que personalidades de la talla de un escritor vendrían a observarnos. Vine con la intención de conocerlos y convencerlos de que me den la oportunidad

_Oye pero tú eres muy inteligente, no los necesitas

Joven_ Es fácil decirlo no – pareció ofendido – pero la realidad es que todos necesitamos la ayuda de alguien para lograr nuestros sueños. No puedes andar ahí por la vida pensando que no necesitas de nadie para conseguir lo que quieres. Eso es muy soberbio.

Maldito – pensé en mi mente – había dado en el clavo y además entendí la indirecta, yo era de lo que prefería no pedirle ayuda a nadie para realizar mis cosas, patético porque siempre había sido hasta entonces un atenido, es más con decirles que yo todavía le pedía a mi madre que me imprimiera mis trabajos en el café internet porque era tan inseguro que me daba pena hacerlo por mí mismo. Así dependía de todos. De cualquier forma, reprimí las ganas de contestarle mal y seguí.

_ Entonces, ¿te da igual si ganas el primer lugar aquí? Solo viniste a colarte en el concurso - fue mas una afirmación que una sospecha

Joven_ En realidad necesito obtener un buen lugar, la universidad en donde estoy me pide conseguir logros para continuar estudiando ahí. Ya que solo los alumnos más brillantes merecen pertenecer a ella.

_ ¿Pues en que escuela estas? En la que reclutan "anormales" – sonreí ligeramente, no pude evitar esa gramo de maldad que ya me palpitaba en la vena desde que me contestó mal. También trate de sonar bromista para relajar el ambiente entre los dos, pero lo empeoré, a él no le causó gracia, se mostró severo. Así solía ser yo de imprudente.

Joven_ En la universidad de Tokio

_ ¿Y dónde es eso? – pregunté curioso

Joven_ ¡Por dios! ¡Que ignorante eres! – Exclamó furioso – ¡en Japón! – afirmó con el ceño fruncido

_¿Está en Asia? – todavía pregunté desencajado

Joven_Por supuesto idiota – murmuró enfadado

_Hey no me digas así – de pronto me ofendí

Joven_ Es que no puedo creer que no lo sepas, todo los beneficios que te trae estar estudiando en una universidad de calidad ¡no puede ser que los ignores! ¿A qué viniste aquí sino te interesa la educación?

_ Eso mismo te pregunto a ti que viniste solo para conquistar a tus ¡afamados" escritores" ¡colado! – le reproché

Joven_ A mí no me quita el sueño este concurso – se acomoda las gafas – por eso si yo me lo propongo lo ganó.

_ ¿Así? – le dije burlón

Joven_ Sí, pero hay tantas cosas que puedo lograr con gran facilidad como ganar este concurso que mejor me estoy encargando de hacer algo más complicad, que me suponga un reto y eso es ser un gran escritor.

_ ¿Para qué quieres serlo? si tú mismo has dicho que tu querida universidad te trae grandes beneficios - por fin se me ocurría algo para regresarle su altanería

Joven_ Porque como toda escuela tiene una falla, es muy estricta. No puedo estudiar literatura y química al mismo tiempo. Pero vale la pena estar estudiando en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, cuando te gradúas las puertas se te abren como si estuvieras en el paraíso con san pedro – vaya comparación tan exótica pensé – si es así - reafirmó pese a mi gesto burlón - san pedro te abre las puertas y tu accedes a ellas – dice con un tono soñador

_ ¿Y que más puedes hacer ahí?

Joven_ De todo, volverte rico, famoso, tal vez no famoso pero es seguro que exitoso sí, todo aquel que esté ahí tien ya su futuro asegurado. Es satisfactorio como cuando yo salgo a las calles de Tokio, me ven con el emblema de esa escuela en mi uniforme y la gente me contempla, me admira porque no cualquiera logra acceder ahí. Se siente bien, y ni que decir ¡mi familia está orgullosa de mí! – traza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_ ¿Tu… familia? - titubee a la vez pasmado, pues esa palabra pareció haber hecho eco en mi mente. Eso es lo que necesitaba, que me admirarán para que dejaran de criticarme.

Joven_ Si; eres el modelo a seguir – suspira satisfecho repitiendo aquel argumento.

_ ¿Y es difícil ser aceptado ahí? – espeté sobresaltado. Clara señal de mi repentino interés. ¡Eso era todo! – Grité en mi pensamiento totalmente alegre – Estaba decidido, así como impulsivo era decidí que me informaría lo necesario para conseguir una beca en el lejano Japón.


	2. Aventuras extrañas

Continuación de mi historia:

Cierta mañana, sonó el timbre del teléfono de mi casa. Yo estaba leyendo un libro de historia, mi materia favorita en mi cuarto. Mi madre quien estaba haciendo la limpieza contesto tal y como yo esperaba, pues estábamos solos:

Izayoi_ Bueno, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? – preguntó mi madre con su tono serio

Voz_ Buenas tardes señora – se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina – ¿se encontrará el joven inuyasha Cano Gómez?

Izayoi_ Está ocupado pero yo soy su madre Izayoi, ¿para qué lo buscan?

Voz_ Estamos llamando desde la embajada japonesa para comunicarle que su honorable hijo acaba de ganarse una beca para estudiar una licenciatura en historia en este país.

Izayoi_ ¿Cómo dice? ¿Se equivocó de nombre? – le costaba trabajo creerlo, y yo escuchaba desde la puerta abierta de mi cuarto la voz cortante de mi madre que provenía de la sala

Voz_ No lo creo, usted misma me ha dicho que es la madre del chico.

Izayoi_ Pero él jamás ha presentado un examen para ser permitido – trata de ser convincente

Voz_ Ha venido a buscarnos en varias ocasiones para solicitar una beca, nosotros lo entrevistamos al momento de hacerlo y sus razones para venir a estudiar aquí son muy buenas, aparte he de decir que el tercer lugar que ganó en un concurso nacional en el área de historia habla muy bien de su hijo. No deje que su hijo haga pasar esta oportunidad, no cualquiera tiene la suerte de estudiar en otro país.

Mi madre no soporta más la impresión que la causó la noticia, y escuchó desde mi habitación el sonido de un objeto caer al suelo. Me levante preocupado sin alterarme y vi que la bocina del teléfono estaba tirada, antes de recogerla para entregársela en la mano mi madre me dirigió una mirada de rabia, confusión y sorpresa, yo no veía la razón así que seguí enfrentándola con la misma cara aburrida de siempre. Pero algo me decía que no debería acercarme por precaución a ella, o recibiría una reprimenda por algo o hasta una golpiza, de esas que desde los diez años no me daba.

Izayoi_ Ven aquí – me ordeno con voz baja, pero amenazadora.

Inuyasha_ No, ¿para qué? – la verdad que no me daba ni un poquito de confianza

Izayoi_ Te están hablando desde la embajada japonesa

Inuyasha_ ¿¡Quién!? – dije alterado, de pronto me emocione porque de haber sido rechazada mi solicitud de beca ni siquiera se hubieran molestado en llamar, así que solo significaba una cosa: que me habían aceptado.

Izayoi_ Ven y contesta – seguía amenazándome con la mirada, pero me armé de valor y me acerqué sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella.

Inuyasha_ Hola – hable tembloroso al sujeto que estaba detrás del teléfono

Voz_ Usted es el joven Inuyasha

Inuyasha_ Si soy yo – contesté plenamente convencido

Voz_ ¡Pues felicidades! Usted ha sido aprobado para terminar sus estudios en el lejano Japón, mi nombre es Takashi Suzuki, y le diré las reglas a las que tendrá que acatar para viajar hasta allá y cumplir sus sueños "aventurero" – me dijeron aventurero a mí, seguramente porque a casi nadie se le metía la loca idea de irse al otro lado del mundo.

Inuyasha_ Espere… ¿me está hablando en serio?

Voz_ Nosotros no bromeamos – me dijo seriamente – y menos en este tipo de cosas.

Somos una embajada y de nosotros dependen las relaciones que tenemos con su país. Ahora si me permite: hace 2 meses usted metió la solicitud en nuestra embajada pidiendo una beca, analizamos su solicitud y lo entrevistamos dos semanas después, creemos que sus razones para irse hasta Japón son justificables y muy buenas, querer divulgar el arte de la historia en ambos países para nosotros es admirable – ok pensé, yo no quería divulgar nada ni convencer a la gente de estudiar esa materia, solo quería que mi familia me admirara y dejara de criticarme diciéndome que soy un fracasado – es todo un ejemplo a seguir joven. Deberá presentarse en los próximos 5 días de nuevo aquí en nuestra embajada para arreglar los tramites con su gobierno, preparar su visa y sus papeles, con el fin de irse inmediatamente después de terminar su preparatoria, así no perderemos tiempo y se incluirá pronto en las filas de la siguiente universidad la cual lo ha aceptado en su plan de estudio: la universidad de Shiroi en Tokio lo ha incluido, y espera que usted pueda llegar a finales de agosto al país para integrarse, le han ofrecido el asesoramiento del profesor Naraku Matshusima, para que se haga cargo de usted, le muestre las instalaciones y le sirva de apoyo en nuestro país. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Inuyasaha_ Sí; to..totalmente - tartamudee, hasta la pregunta era tonta, por supuesto que no me iba a negar a tal propuesta, me estaban poniendo todo en bandeja de plata cuando había existido un 95% de probabilidad de que no me llamaran.

Voz_ Entonces váyase preparando, porque aquí en la capital, tiene muchas cosas que hacer todavía – me colgó el teléfono y yo me quede en el limbo. Pero volví por desgracia a la realidad cuando mi madre me exigía con su solo gesto endurecido una clara explicación.

Ahí le fui explicando paso a paso de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ella permanecía tensa sentada en el sencillo sofá, le dije mis preocupaciones, aquello que me hizo decidir separarame de mi familia, lo que planeaba hacer y cómo iba a resolver los problemas que surgieran allá por la diferencia inmensa de cultura. Iba a ser todo un reto acostumbrarme a esa sociedad e integrarme, faltaba todavía que los orientales me aceptaran por ser extranjero, porque había escuchado en varias ocasiones por foros de internet a los que me metía para conocer de la cultura asiática, que los japoneses solían llamar a un extranjero "Gaijin" de forma despectiva que quiere decir "bárbaro" o sea que nos consideran a los occidentales unos barbaros por ser demasiado libertinos con nuestra educación, somos en pocas palabras un mal ejemplo para los japoneses que generación en generación cada vez más los jóvenes de allá las copian, generalmente nos llaman "Gaijin" los viejos japoneses, aquellos que notan que las nuevas generaciones japonesas se están dejando influencia por nuestras "malas" costumbres y están perdiendo el camino del bien. Ustedes deben de saber que los antiguos japoneses estaban tan orgullosos de su cultura, su educación y sus costumbres que le prohibían al extranjero la entrada en su país hasta el siglo antepasado con los famosos samurái, y ahora actualmente demuestran ese orgullo prohibiendo la doble nacionalidad a sus ciudadanos e incluso negándosela a un extranjero de por vida.

En fin; todo esto lo investigue con el único fin de saber en qué terreno desconocido me metía, era mejor estar prevenido como bien dice el dicho: más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Mi mamá al principio se disgustó por mi extraña idea, pero no le quedó de otra más que apoyarme ya que a mis 20 años, ya todo un joven a punto de ser adulto, era difícil que me influenciara para que no tomara mis propias decisiones.

Hablamos con toda la familia, y todos se resignaron porque sabían lo terco y caprichoso que era, cuando algo se me metía a la cabeza nadie me lo sacaba; ni siquiera yo.

Transcurrieron rápidamente pero también muy difíciles 4 meses en los que tuve que aprender todo de todo, de Japón.

Luego de haberme ido de la capital hasta un vuelo directo al país del sol naciente, el trayecto fue larguísimo, aproximadamente 20 horas de vuelo sin escala, claro que tuve la opción de irme a Estados Unidos a tomar un avión; sería un viaje más seguro a Tokio pero digamos que las autoridades migratorias de aquel país lejano nada más no me convencen, como todo hispano, sería como una rata perfecta para ser cazada por los gringos.

Mi madre fue quien me despidió en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de México junto con mi inseparable hermana y otros familiares que como la típica despedida mexicana en vez de decirme "te vamos a extrañar inuyasha" me dijeron "vamos a celebrar que te has ido, ojalá y no regreses" claro que ese antipático mensaje es de doble sentido, por un lado me dicen de broma que me desean lo peor pero por el otro realmente me están deseando mucha suerte.

El viaje fue de lo más cansado, y eso era solo el principio. La embajada japonesa en mi país me ordenó directamente que fuera a tomar cursos intensivos de japonés, durante casi tres meses, aprendí regularmente de su cultura leyendo libros y con un maestro particular de ese idioma.

Hablando de maestros, mi tutor Naraku Matshushima, al principio se había ofrecido a recibirme en el aeropuerto, había mandado una foto suya a mi correo para que lo reconociera. Pero a última hora surgió un inconveniente y se tuvo que disculpar conmigo por teléfono para decirme que estaría de viaje durante tres días en Osaka por órdenes del director de la universidad a donde yo iría, ya que él también fungía como una especie de subdirector de la institución, aunque no oficialmente porque su "jefe" por decirlo de alguna forma era tan egoísta que solo quería ser la única persona con poder en la escuela, según me imaginé.

Llegue al aeropuerto hecho un desastre en mi cara, con mi piel pálida casi amarilla, por estar completamente mareado, acalorado, cansado, estresado, confundido y nervioso.

Vi a un chico joven acercarse a mí, traía entre sus manos un letrero blanco donde venía mi nombre escrito: inuyasha. Mi vista algo borrosa por el mareo debido a la diferencia de altura entre Japón, México y el avión me aturdió, pero afortunadamente pude ver al joven que me buscaba aparentemente.

Hello, ¿how are you? – me dijo en inglés, yo era pésimo hablándolo, así que le hice una seña, y le dije "spanish", aún con todo esto extrañamente prefirió hablar su lengua natal, no del todo fue una desgracia para mi pues gracias al curso que me obligaron a tomar los de la embajada, yo entendía lo básico, como lo siguiente que me dijo:

Mi nombre es Houjou Fujiki, soy el presidente estudiantil de la universidad Shiroi, y he venido por órdenes del subdirector, quien viene siendo tu tutor.

Inuyasha_ Ho – fue lo único que dije, estaba agotado y me estaba durmiendo, solo quería tumbarme en un cama y dormir profundamente toda la noche, porque ya eran las 7 y algo.

Houjou_ Entonces, lo siguiente que haremos es tomar un taxi en dirección de la universidad, ahí existe una parte del alumnado que prefiere vivir en el área de los dormitorios de la institución, aunque la gran mayoría prefiere dormir en su casa, es voluntad de cada quien decidir donde desea pasar su tiempo después de terminar las clases.

Obviamente tú no tienes opción, porque no tienes familiares en este país con los cuales quedarte, así que te enseñaré tu habitación la cual estarás compartiendo con dos alumnos más.

Inuyasha_ Ajá – es todo lo que dije. Salimos del aeropuerto; yo cargaba mis dos maletas, tomamos un taxi bastante curioso, lo primero en que me fije fue que el taxista manejaba del lado izquierdo del auto, donde usualmente iría el copiloto, no dije nada, porque también había leído que por extrañas circunstancias los coches japoneses tenían el volante de ese lado.

Los edificios de Tokio en plena noche se veían asombrosos, lujosos y muy brillantes a causa de esas luces grandiosas originadas por los espectaculares inmensos de las calles, era muy similar a una ciudad estadounidense, puro lujo y muchos negocios por todos lados.

Nos detuvimos luego de 15 minutos frente a dos edificios unidos como de 4 pisos, totalmente solitarios, solo los focos daban luz por las ventanas.

Nos adentramos las puerta estaba cerrada pero sin seguro, subimos por las amplia escalera y llegamos a lo que parecía el área de dormitorios, muy silencioso se me figuró a los de un hospital psiquiátrico, de repente me dieron escalofríos por la espalada al imaginar que quizás una loca amarrada con una bolsa de fuerza llegaba por atrás y nos asustaba con sus gritos, eso me sucedía por ver tanta película de terror, a ver como dormía.

El joven abrió la puerta de la habitación con llaves.

Ven, esta será tu nuevo hogar – abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero.

Inuyasha_ ¿Y los demás? – pregunté confundido

Houjou_ Bankotsu Otiwa y Koga Tohru me imaginó que se han de haber ido de fiesta como siempre, y te dejaron solo por el momento. ¿Te sientes incómodo?

Inuyasha_ No para nada – me recosté bocabajo en la cama dejando mis maletas tiradas en el suelo – estoy mejor así, sin ningún ruido.

Houjou_ Bueno, si necesitas algo yo no voy a estar aquí, yo tengo que regresar a casa; desde hace tiempo que debí haber llegado pero el doctor Matshushima, me pidió que te recogiera en el aeropuerto, ya echo e favor no me queda más que desearte suerte de ahora en adelante, en tres días iniciaras tus clases, por el momento es todo, nos vemos después – me hizo una reverencia que me desconcertó pero no moví ni un cm de la cama, mis huesos ya estaban relajados en el cochón individual – ha otra cosa – me dijo desde la puerta – aquí a los lados hay 8 habitaciones más, todas están ocupadas así que hay gente, si necesitas ayuda puede sir con ellos – espero una respuesta pero yo perezosamente lo deje con las ganas y lo ignoré, entrecerré mis ojos y él se marchó.

Ahora sí, mi vida en el sol naciente daba inicio.

Por la madrugada y ya con las luces apagadas, cerca de las dos de la mañana alguien abrió la puerta, eso no lo te hasta que escuche que alguien había golpeado mi maleta con el pie. Giré mi cabeza aun adormilado y pude ver dos sombras, ambas se estaban riendo sigilosamente una más que la otra. O estaban borrachos o estaban haciéndose los idiotas, eso creí.

Uno de ellos se acercó a la cama, se sentó para quitarse los tenis y sin fijarse lo hizo arriba de mí. No me quejé porque no solía ser escandaloso pero el sujeto sintió extraño su trasero, para ser un colchón estaba demasiado duro. Se levantó asustado y prendió la luz cerca de la puerta.

Ambos se me quedaron viendo acojonados.

Koga_ ¿Y tú quién eres? – me dijo el de cabello oscuro

Bankotsu_ Oye Koga, un ladrón se vino a meter y sin darnos cuenta

Koga_ Como nos íbamos a dar cuenta idiota si estábamos jugando póker en el club – le reprocha – dime quien eres, y que haces aquí.

Inuayasha_ Mi nombre es inuyasha – me senté en la cama aún adormilado – y seré su nuevo compañero d habitación

Koga_ ¿Eres de aquí? – se me acerco solo un poco bastante impactado

Inuyasha_ No; soy de México y he sido transferido a su escuela para iniciar mi carrera como licenciado en historia y arte.

Koga_ Ha – soltó un suspiro – con razón eres bastante raro, ya se e hacia extraño que fueras blanco y con ojos de color si supuestamente resultabas ser japonés.

Bankotsu_ Si es verdad, ese tipo de ojos son poco usuales acá. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está México? – me preguntó confundido

Inuyasha_ Debajo de Estados Unidos, en américa – puse mis manos en la cintura, ya de pie fuera de la cama y le dije pacientemente, la verdad es que ya sabía que aquí por Latinoamérica, los países estaban muy olvidados. Parecíamos un territorio perdido, donde nadie que este afuera sabe nada de nosotros. ¡Agradézcanselo a sus gobernantes!

Koga_ Entonces… ¿te quedarás aquí? – se me acercó un poco más, muy falto de confianza

Inuyasha_ Sí; así es. Así que llevémonos bien.

Koga_ Si mira todo correcto pero la cama en la que estás es donde yo duermo

Inuyasha_ Ha – mire a la cama con pesadez – por mí no hay ningún problema. Ustedes díganme donde dormir y ahí pasaré a noche.

Koga_ Hay una cama cerca del baño.

Me acerqué al baño mientras ellos se cambiaban, y así como entre debajo de la sabana me dormí. Lamentablemente solo por unas dos horas porque yo creo que los tipos estaban tan crudos (borrachos) que solían ir al baño a cada momento, escuchaba como jalaban la palanca del retrete cada media hora y me desesperaba; lo peor fueron los gases pestilentes que se echaban, ya no sabía si la comida japonesa era tan pesada que les causaba andar sueltos del estómago o de plano simplemente no se lavaban el trasero al bañarse y eso les provocaba infecciones en el recto.

Al día siguiente el desvelo de esa noche se me noto en las ojera de perro que aparecieron. Me invitaron a desayunar en una cafetería. Las vacaciones escolares continuarían hasta pasado mañana, ya luego tendríamos que regresar a clases. La verdad a pesar de lo fatigado que estaba por la falta de sueño y mí reciente llegada a Japón disfruté que me llevaran a recorrer las calles más populares de Tokio, nos llevamos bien aunque aún batallaba para entenderles del todo su idioma, había frases y sobre todo palabras que desconocía así que parecía un bebe a lado de ellos, apenas aprendiendo palabras. Me ofrecieron a que los acompañara a jugar videojuegos en un club pero me negué porque así era yo, solía aislarme de la gente cuando menos lo esperaba, no si era timidez o soberbia de mi parte pero nunca cambiaría…

Pedí un taxi y le di la dirección de la escuela en una hoja de papel para que me levara a ese lugar, yo no recordaba el nombre de la calle, es más ni siquiera de la universidad, todo era nuevo para mí.

El taxista amablemente me trajo a la escuela, intente darle una propina pero se negó, me dijo que en Japón darle propina a la gente no era bien visto, porque significaba una humillación para ellos ya que una persona que le daba propina a otra daba a entender que su estatus económico era mucho mejor que el de otro, así que era mejor no dar nada de dinero extra u ofenderías a la gente.

Me Salí del auto y me adentre al instituto, en el recorrido por los pasillos algunas señoritas que utilizaban los dormitorios se me quedaban viendo libidinosamente, yo las ignoré porque no me interesaba en lo más mínimo relacionarme con chiquillas descaradas.

Llegue a mí cama, saque las maletas debajo de la cama y saqué mi equipaje, todavía me faltaba arreglar mi ropa en un closet sencillo que por ahí se hallaba.

Salí de nuevo para conocer el lugar donde estudiaría los próximos cinco años, no estaba nada mal el edificio, todo en orden y limpio como en las calles de Japón, muy pulcras y silenciosas; como me gustaría que así en México la gente fuera más consciente y copiara e ejemplo japonés de ser cuidadoso con sus calles, tirar la basura en su lugar y mantener la tranquilidad, pero no, desgraciadamente la violencia allá era el pan de cada día y ni qué decir de la contaminación. Ahora sí que, que ¡diferencia! tan abismal de culturas entre un país y el otro.

Volví a mi cuarto, estuve esculcando algunas cosas, muchas de las cuales no me incumbían y encontré debajo del colchón de la cama de Bankotsu varias revistas xxx bastante bochornosas, no me pude resistir y a pesar de que no comprendía los kanjis, me anime a verla por los dibujitos pornográficos, todos como un manga, de esos llamados "Hentai" me di cuenta de algo más interesante que la perversión, el manga se leía de derecha a izquierda, o sea al revés, eso o note cuando vi la frecuencia de la historia del manga Hentai, para un occidental resultaría confuso leer así puesto que nosotros leemos de izquierda a derecha, pero ¿Quién dijo que todos teníamos que ser iguales? Supongo que para los japoneses nosotros también somos extraños.

Así me estuve entretenido en ese manga incomprensible hasta que vino Koga y Bankotsu con varias bolsas de plástico en las manos las cuales contenían comida echa, aproveché para arrojar por la ventana aquel manga por la ventana, para que no lo hallaran entre mis cleptómanas manos.

Comieron, yo me aguanté mi hambre por miedo a lo desconocido, ni me gustaban los mariscos y por desgracia el 90% de la cocina japonesa consistía en eso, al ser Japón una isla, el alimento marítimo era primordial. Pero yo era vegetariano, así que… o me atenía a lo que había; o me moría de inanición.


End file.
